


Smoke

by Pretending2BeMe



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretending2BeMe/pseuds/Pretending2BeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard takes up smoking again and Jeremy reaps the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

“Bugger off, Hammond; I’m watching the film!”

Ensconced in the dark of the front room, Jeremy and Richard were sprawled out on the sofa in front of a DVD. But twenty minutes in, Richard had got bored and crawled up to lie between Jeremy’s legs where he set about trying to distract him with roaming hands and nips to his neck. Unfortunately, Jeremy was having none of it and shoved him away in annoyance.

“Oh come on Jez, you’ve seen this a million times and we both know that you only watch it for the bit where Anthony Quayle gets dragged out of the quicksand and loses his shirt.”

“I do not!” hollered Jeremy, “I’ll have you know that this film is remarkable for its audacious representation of English masculinity and sympathetic portrayal of German characters.”

“Bollocks!” laughed Richard. “Where did you get that load of nonsense?”

“The back of the box,” answered Jeremy with a grin.

Richard just shook his head; he was well used to Jeremy’s brand of humour. Sliding his hand up Jeremy’s thigh, he tried again to entice him but he was slapped away with a sharp, “Sod off!”

Pushing out his bottom lip, Richard widened his eyes and whined, “Aww, go on, let me…”

Curling his legs up away from Richard, Jeremy swung his head forcibly towards the TV, “No.”

“Fine, stuff you then,” huffed Richard as he turned himself to sit upright at the opposite end of the sofa where a twinkle of an idea set up home at the back of his brain.

He allowed ten minutes of silence to go by before leaning forwards and picking up Jeremy’s cigarettes from the coffee table. Idly twisting the white and gold packet between his fingers he nudged Jeremy and asked if he could have one.

Jeremy turned briefly and said, “Thought you’d given up.”

“I have, I just fancy one, that’s all.”

Jeremy shrugged and returned to the film, “Go for your life.”

Smiling to himself, Richard shifted to sit cross-legged in his seat. Ashtray balanced on his knee, he held the small box in both hands and took a deep breath; he’d managed to go a full three months without a proper smoke and while the cravings had diminished as time went on, they had never truly disappeared. They would rear their head at all the usual points of the day – after sex, after dinner, during particularly difficult or very idle points of filming – making his hands twitch and his stomach butterfly with need. He’d lost count of the number of times he’d tried and failed to give up in the past and he had come close to cracking many times on this latest attempt but as Jeremy, James and over half the crew were smokers it was not difficult to sidle up to someone on a break and suck in the wonderful, earthy scent of his desire.

Running his thumb up the pack, Richard flipped the lid open and ever so slowly slid out a cigarette; watching as the paper glowed silver in the light of the TV. Flicking the stick between his fingers his smile widened; as ridiculous as it sounded, the sensation of feeling the filter nestle against the first joint of his index and middle fingers felt like coming home after a long trip away; it was comforting, it _belonged_.

Throughout Richard’s flirtation with his Marlboro, Jeremy had watched him out of the corner of his eye with amusement. He half didn’t believe that Richard would do it – he’d been adamant about giving up the fags for good - and he half wanted him to crack just so he could call him out on it for the rest of eternity but as Richard set the cigarette between his lips a spike shot through him. Jeremy had always loved everything about smoking and he found watching someone in the actual act of it extremely sexy; and watching Richard was the sexiest of all. There was something in the way that Richard smoked that drove him crazy. Seeing the way his beautiful dark eyes would flutter shut when the nicotine hit on the first drag would damn near take his breath away. It was a sensation that Jeremy was all too familiar with and seeing Richard experience and express it was amazing. He loved the way that the smoke would quiver between his teeth as he talked and the way that he would sometimes play with it, swirling his tongue around his mouth to build up and blow out a stream of perfect, circular little O’s was both beautifully sensual and insanely erotic. As Richard picked up the lighter, Jeremy’s amusement vanished and pure lust flooded his system.

Richard held Jeremy’s silver Zippo in the palm of his hand and pausing, he slid his gaze sideward; he knew that Jeremy wouldn’t be able to resist spying on him. He’d become aware of Jeremy’s little kink way back in the early days when they were just mates and as their feelings for each other grew and began to bubble under the surface he had used it as a path to seduction. Tonight would be no different. As much as the cigarette was for him, it was also for Jeremy.

Gripping the cool metal tight in his fist, he spun it along his thigh; the course denim of his jeans flicking the lid and sparking the flint in one instantaneous movement that had Jeremy swallowing back a gasp.

As Richard lifted the lighter, the wide orange flame bathed his face in its glow, highlighting his cheekbones and the purse of his lips around the cigarette. Sucking deeply he felt the warm smoke fill his mouth and flow into his lungs; throwing his head back he exhaled long and slow, revelling in the full-body tingles of the nicotine rush. Unable to stop himself, Jeremy turned and stared. After a minute, Richard tilted his head to meet Jeremy’s gaze, “What?” he asked, knowing full well.

“Nothing,” bluffed Jeremy. “Just waiting for you to cough it back up, that’s all.

Richard huffed out a laugh, “I’m not a kid, you know. Smoking has been a serious hobby of mine for quite some time – over twenty years in fact - I think I know what I’m doing.”

“Yeah well, it’s been a while, that’s all.”

“Once you have the skill, Jeremy; you never lose it,” Richard replied, his voice low and eyes full of suggestion.

“And you certainly have that, my little hamster,” Jeremy counted with a wink.

Richard pulled a face and waved Jeremy away with his cigarette, “Bugger off back to your film and leave me to my smoke.”

Jeremy attempted to do just that but the sound of Richard’s even breaths coupled with the delicious scent of the cigarette and the sight of the thick band of blue smoke pluming and swirling across his line of vision was just too much. Abandoning the TV, Jeremy turned and stretched his legs out, placing one foot on the floor and the other behind Richard’s back, he settled in to enjoy the show.

By the fourth drag, Jeremy was damn near fully hard, his cock buckling the fabric of his jeans and casting enough of a shadow in the semi-dark for Richard to notice. Lips twitching in delight, Richard decided to up the ante a little.

Drawing the smoke into his mouth, he held it there for a second as he curled his tongue upwards. Slowly, Richard opened his mouth to release a solid and perfectly round ball of almost white smoke. As it hovered in the slipstream of his breath, he darted his head a fraction and sucked it back in, swallowing it down and releasing the excess.

“Fuck!” breathed Jeremy, betraying himself as his cock twitched and swelled against his fly buttons.

“Problem?” asked Richard, dripping with innocence.

“No, just… don’t fucking stop.”

Grinning, Richard threw out a wink, “Don’t you worry, I don’t intend to.” Returning the cigarette to his mouth, Richard continued to smoke, exaggerating the movement of his hand and his breaths on every draw.

Jeremy knew Richard was playing it up just for him and he loved him for it. Yes, he was mercilessly teasing him but the fact that he was doing it _for_ him, _giving_ it to him was pure magic and as a fresh wave of desire ran through him, he hooked his thumb into the pocket of his jeans and squeezed himself gently, gasping as his arousal spiked.

As much as Richard wanted to play, he knew the snapping point of Jeremy’s patience was drawing near so, placing the ashtray on the floor and holding the cigarette between his fingers; he slid his hand up Jeremy’s thigh, shifting his body to follow the line until he was eyelevel with Jeremy’s crotch.

Slowly, Richard began to mouth over Jeremy’s erection, his hot breath warming the heavy cotton of his jeans and making the bigger man twitch and wriggle under him. Increasing the pressure, he brought the rest of his face into play, rubbing and squeezing along Jeremy’s length with his cheeks and jaw line until a large hand grabbed at his hair and yanked him upwards with the words, “Fuck sake, Hammond!”

Richard huffed out a laugh, “Getting to you am I?” he teased.

“You know you are, you little bastard!”

Pulling up onto his knees, Richard held his cigarette lightly between his lips and paused for the visual metaphor to register within Jeremy before swiftly popping the buttons of his fly and shoving both jeans and pants down just enough to get at him.

Retrieving the cigarette from his mouth, Richard held it tightly between his fingers and angling them outwards, he used his thumb and the last two fingers of the same hand to grip hold of the base of Jeremy’s cock before slowly sweeping his wrist upwards towards the tip.

Ordinarily, Jeremy was not one for stillness; even when sitting idle, he would be tapping his foot or fiddling with anything to hand and during sex he was exactly the same, expressing his desire with bucking, writhing and general movement. But as his brain registered what Richard was doing, he would swear that he had never been so still in his entire life – he didn’t even dare to breathe. He knew Richard loved to court danger but this was ridiculous! One false move could land up in unimaginable pain and a very embarrassing trip to Casualty. It was a previously unknown force of will that kept him immobile while a battle raged in his head between wanting to scream at Richard to stop and begging him not to.

Richard had only done it for pure devilment; to see how far he could push but the sight of a seriously aroused Clarkson struck so totally dumb and motionless under him sent a shock through him. Feeling the power he – _literally_ – held in his hand at that moment explode through him made him repeat the move, once, twice more. He knew with absolute certainty that he’d never be allowed to do it again.

As Jeremy rapidly flicked his eyes between Richard’s face and the glowing orange tip of the cigarette held so perilously close to his most valuable asset, a tiny semblance of _something_ filtered in and he managed to make his brain work just enough to utter one word. “Fuck!”

Letting go, Richard couldn’t help but laugh; “What?” he asked.

Swallowing hard, Jeremy shook his head and said, “You…you ever…fucking dare- _huh!_ ” his words were stolen by a gasp as Richard ducked his head and swiftly licked a stripe the full length of his cock. Reaching forward, Jeremy took the cigarette from Richard and inhaled deeply, letting the nicotine calm him by a notch.

Leaving Jeremy to smoke for minute, Richard wrapped his hand round him again to stroke and pull and twist; slowly at first but increasing in tempo as sense and safety had Jeremy relaxing into him. Three lungfuls of tobacco coupled with Richard’s quick movements drew Jeremy’s arousal out of him and it was only minutes before he was bucking and moaning into Richard’s grasp.

Sliding down to lie flush with Jeremy once more, Richard stretched his arm up to retrieve his half-smoked cigarette and, drawing on it, he flicked his eyes upwards to lock with Jeremy’s before exhaling a long stream of smoke right across the sensitised head of his cock.

The sensation of Richard’s cool breath flowing over him intermingled with the sight of the bluish grey smoke curving its way over his length and upwards along his torso made Jeremy whine with want and frustration. Trembling with arousal, he scrabbled desperately at Richard’s hair, “Please, Rich…Please,” he begged.

“Soon,” whispered Richard through another lungful of smoke that made Jeremy shudder and whimper some more. Darting out his tongue, Richard licked at the trail of pre-come that cascaded over his fingers and, running his tongue back up Jeremy’s length, he sealed his lips over the tip and sucked. Delving into the slit, he caught another taste and, swallowing it down he groaned as the salty tang mingled with the delicious undertones of his long-missed cigarette.

In all of Jeremy’s smoking-related fantasies he’d never in a million years come up with this one and he’d never felt so turned on his life. The sensations that Richard was delivering to his hyped-up system, the glorious scent of the cigarette smoke, and the wonderful visuals of what Richard was doing to him had him balanced on the knife-edge of orgasm. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t articulate, he could only feel. His world had shrunk to the slick, wet heat of Richard’s mouth and his tongue dipping and swirling around him. With every quick, shallow breath he felt the smack of the cigarette smoke in the back of his throat and the rising tingle of perfection at the base of his spine. Just as he thought he couldn’t take any more, Richard opened his mouth and pulled away, making him swear as his climax was denied.

Richard couldn’t help the grin from spreading across his face; this was a million times better than he’d ever thought. As distraction techniques went this was right at the top of the list. He’d never seen Jeremy so aroused, so desperate and so utterly dependant on him for the release that he craved and his ego swelled with the knowledge that it was one hundred per cent down to him.

Flattening his hand over Jeremy's hip, Richard held onto Jeremy with just his thumb and index finger. Flicking his eyes up to again lock with Jeremy’s he whispered, “Whatever I do, just watch, ok.”

Unable to do anything else, Jeremy simply nodded and held onto the moment.

Mirroring his grip at the base of Jeremy’s cock, Richard twisted the cigarette between his thumb and index finger and sucked on the filter three times in quick succession. Without inhaling, he held the smoke in his mouth and dipped his head down until his lips were mere millimetres away from the head of Jeremy’s cock. Eyes still fixed directly on Jeremy, he swirled his tongue around his mouth and, forming his lips into a close circle he clicked his tongue forward, popping out a singular perfect O.

As the silver ring of smoke left Richard’s mouth, the realisation of what was about happen smacked Jeremy right in the chest, taking his breath away. With wide eyes and slack jaw, pure unadulterated lust and pleasure swamped him as Richard’s beautifully crafted opaque hoop floated over the head of his cock and down his entire length to dissipate at Richard’s fingers.

Without pause, Richard repeated the move again and again, each time blowing out a flawless smoke ring that followed the last without fault. It was the filthiest yet most seductive thing Jeremy had ever seen and the second the fourth ring left Richard’s mouth his senses hit overload and every ounce of pent-up lust and amazement burst from him as he cried out and came into Richard’s mouth and across his cheeks.

Although Richard half knew it would happen, it was still a bit of a shock and he huffed out a laugh; but before he could say anything, Jeremy reached between his legs and grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him upwards to meet him.

Still quivering in the aftermath, Jeremy fisted his hands tight in Richard’s hair and lunged forwards. With hot breath coming thick and fast, he mouthed and licked his way across Richard’s cheeks and chin, swiping up his own come. Reaching Richard’s mouth he dived in. Kissing him hard, he swirled his tongue around the inside of Richard’s mouth, lapping up and swallowing down the wonderful taste of cigarette mixed with _himself_.

Eventually the wanton waves of filthy lust subsided and Jeremy let go, flopping his head back against the arm of the sofa with a heavy sigh. “Fucking hell, Hammond; what the fuck did you just do to me?”

Still lying flush against Jeremy, Richard propped his chin up in his hands and shook his head, “Nothing. Nothing at all.”

“Well, if that was nothing, I’d hate to see something,” laughed Jeremy. When he was finally able to move, he lifted his head and asked, “Did you… Do you want me…”

“Not yet but, Jesus yes, I want you,” Richard said as he sucked in the last drag of his cigarette and leant down to drop it into the ashtray. Exhaling the final stream of smoke he watched as it plumed in Jeremy’s face, “What have you got in mind for me then?” he asked knowing damn well that there was no way Jeremy would stand to be beaten.

Inhaling the cloud that swarmed around him, Jeremy paused to watch the final wisps of smoke float away to nothing before answering with a loaded grin, “Light us a fag and I’ll show you.”

The End

 

 


End file.
